My Better Half
by riddlemesilly94
Summary: "It's odd to think that one would feel so lonely and lost whilst living in one of the world's most densely populated cities." A story of redemption and personal growth, Tweek, with the help of Craig and a few others, learns that people and life aren't really all that bad. Creek.
1. Chapter 1

_Mundane._

If Tweek could use a word to describe his life right now, that would be it. As he scrambled to pick up his fallen documents, Tweek couldn't help but wonder if this was what he amounted to. Was he destined to be a flustering mess forever? Was this what glamorous city life was about?

It's odd to think that one would feel so lonely and lost whilst living in one of the world's most densely populated cities. Fresh out of college and brimming with nervous excitement and hope, the move from Southpark, Colorado to New York was exhilarating for Tweek. It was a monumental decision that took his family and his friends by surprise. But Tweek had wanted to step out of his comfort zone; he wanted to prove to everyone and most importantly, himself that he was beyond a twitching ball of irrationality. He had wanted to start afresh.

Two years later, Tweek found himself working a desk job. Sure, it paid his rent and his crippling student debt but Tweek felt uninspired and empty. He found his steps heavier and begrudging as the months passed. Perhaps it was the faster pace of life or perhaps it was the stress that came with the job. But Tweek found himself feeling far more alone than he had even been, even in Southpark. It was overwhelming and emotionally exhausting.

"I'll have to sort these out again," Tweek thought to himself wearily as he returned to his desk, crumpling into his seat with a resigned sigh. Desperate for a break and some relief, he grabbed his mug from the table and headed to the pantry.

As he watched the coffee flow from the coffee maker, he allowed himself a moment of reprieve. He stared at the mug and thought of a week ago when Craig had gifted it to him.

 _"Cool apartment, seems like your job is doing pretty well for you."_

 _Startled by the compliment, Tweek could only give a small nod. Passing through New York, Craig had paid a visit to Tweek's new apartment, a nice, homely abode that was far better furnished than the tiny studio that he had first moved into._

 _"I see a café across the street, looks real fucking hippie. I bet Stan would love it."_

 _"I think he'll be indulged plenty in San Francisco," Tweek chuckled, amused by Craig's comment and that stubborn monotonous tone that never did seem to waver._

 _"I bet he would. So how's New York for you? It's been an entire year since I've seen you. Twitchy Tweak moving all the way from Colorado to New York. I never would have guessed."_

 _Tweek paused, unsure of how to continue. He wanted to go off on a rant, he wanted to complain, he wanted to vent his frustrations. But what would Craig understand? What would Craig think of him? Why would Craig even care? So instead he replied dryly, "It's fine. It's not too bad I guess."_

 _"Seriously?"_

 _Mustering his courage, Tweek forced himself to look directly into Craig's eyes, willing himself to challenge Craig's assertion. Green eyes met piercing blue ones and Tweek felt his resolve weaken and crumble. Who was he fucking kidding?_

 _"I dislike the people here."_

 _"And you liked the people in Southpark?" Craig replied, cocking an eyebrow._

 _"Touché," Craig always did have a knack at countering arguments._

 _A companionable silence descended upon them as the childhood friends contemplated their past. They leaned against the windows, shared a smoke and watched as people went about their day._

 _"Anyway, I've got to get going. I've another appointment coming up."_

 _"Oh… that was a quick visit," Tweek replied, surprised by the dull ache in his chest._

 _"Disappointed?" Craig smirked, amused._

 _"No, just surprised that's all!"_

 _Rolling his eyes, Craig rummaged through his bag to produce a sloppily wrapped present._

 _"Here, a housewarming present," he mumbled, before shoving it haphazardly into Tweek's hands._

 _Genuinely surprised and heartened by Craig's gesture, Tweek was rendered speechless. A simple gift was all it took to get Tweek all flustered and nervous. It was like elementary school all over again._

 _"Wow, thanks, I wish I had something for you too! I mean it's so rude of me! I should have gotten you something…what was I thinking. I…I…let me walk you out!"_

 _"It's fine, don't sweat it. I'm in a rush anyway," Craig snorted, walking himself towards Tweek's door. Tweek watched him turn and leave, that dull ache constricting his insides and engulfing him in discomfort._

 _As if aware of Tweek's disappointment, Craig stopped in his tracks and turned, pausing momentarily to give Tweek a thoughtful look before continuing, "Hey Tweek, just a thought. Have you given the people here a shot? Or even people in general. You know, maybe they aren't all that awful."_

 _And with that, Craig left. Tweek held onto his gift a little tighter._

"Drip, drip, drip"

The last drops of coffee filtered through the machine, breaking Tweek's line of thought. He grabbed his mug, the warmth seeping through his hands a welcoming sensation. He brought the cup to his lips and took a long, satisfying sip. His reverie however, was broken when a young lady shuffled into the pantry.

 _"Have you given the people here a shot? Or even people in general. You know, maybe they aren't all that awful."_

"Good morning Wendy."

Tweek gripped his mug tightly, internally reeling from his spontaneity, fervently hoping that he had not sounded as nervous as he felt. He soon realised however, that his nerves were unfounded.

Wendy halted in surprise before breaking in a wide and sincere smile.

"Top of the morning to you too Tweek!"

Tweek gripped his mug even tighter and found himself returning a smile. He stood up a little straighter, walked a little more confident and soon he was back at his desk, feeling lighter and a little more accomplished.

* * *

It's been four months since Craig's visit. Life was still mundane but Tweek found himself greeting more people, starting more conversations and engaging in more social activities. His colleagues, he learnt, weren't all that awful, scheming and terrible. It however, still came as a surprise to him that he had allowed himself to be pulled to a bar on this particular Friday night. He was seriously and most definitely, stepping out of his comfort zone.

"The drinks here are amazing! I'd recommend the house brew or the mojito!" Wendy exclaimed.

"So… what are you guys having tonight?" asked the bartender.

"One mojito for me!"

"A cappuccino would be great, thanks."

Wendy turned and glared at Tweek in disbelief while Tweek nodded sheepishly in response. Wendy gave an exaggerated sigh and rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"You know, for such a cute guy, you have really peculiar habits!"

Tweek's eyes snapped wide open as he struggled to process what Wendy had said. _Cute._ Wendy Testaburger, a strong, beautiful and accomplished woman in her own right, had labelled him, _Twitchy_ Tweek, _cute._

"Look at you! You're blushing so hard! You. Are. Such. A. Cutie!" Wendy said between giggles, making sure to poke Tweek's arm for added emphasis.

"So, since we're two lonely singles at a bar on a Friday night. When was the last time you were on a proper date?" Wendy studied Tweek with thoughtful and… _hopeful_ eyes that made Tweek fidget uncomfortably in his seat.

"I've… actually never had a date before… or a partner."

"Seriously?" Wendy tilted her head in surprise before adding "So what's your ideal girl like?"

 _Girl. My ideal… girl?_ Tweek played with the buttons on his shirt nervously, his mouth dry and his heart thumping erratically.

"I've… never thought much about it, I mean I'm not gay or anything! It's just something I've not given much thought about you know! I mean I'm so busy now, with work and rent and my college loan…" Tweek replied quickly, his verbal vomit taking Wendy by surprise.

"Oh! It's fine, I was just curious that's all! You're so cute when you're all flustered!" Wendy chuckled before placing her hand on Tweek's knee and squeezing reassuringly.

 _Wendy's hand is on my knee and she's calling me cute. Again. Wendy Testaburger is squeezing my knee. Oh my god._

And something in Tweek snapped.

"Wendy, I'm gay."

Wendy froze and her eyes widened at Tweek's revelation, her hand however, remained on Tweek's knee.

"I'm so sorry if I've led you on, I shouldn't have come to the bar with you, what was I thinking, oh god, it's all my fault…" Tweek continued, flustered and blushing furiously from his outburst. He took deep breaths however, when Wendy gave him a sincere, reassuring smile and squeezed his knee again.

Wendy rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically, "Sigh, it's always the cute ones…"

Feeling curiously lighter and relieved, Tweek laughed at her exclamation.

"So what's your type? What revs up **your** engine?" Wendy questioned with a suggestive wink.

Tweek chuckled, paused thoughtfully before continuing, "Tall men with black hair and blue eyes."

* * *

Tweek shoved his hands further into his pockets, kicking the last of the fallen leaves while mentally berating himself for his carelessness. Autumn was slowly coming to an end and while it was nowhere near the sub zero temperatures he had grown up with, the November air was starting to get a little chilly. The thin jacket he had haphazardly thrown on just wasn't going to cut it. The ringing of his phone however, pulled him out of his dazed state.

"Happy Birthday my dear!" Tweek could practically _hear_ his mother jumping up and down in excitement.

"Thank you, mother."

"Is that Tweek? Happy Birthday son, a year older and I hope a little wiser. Do you miss our finest blends? Coffee in New York must be bland and horrid!" _He can't be serious, Tweek thought._

"I sure do Dad."

"You'll be coming home for Christmas wouldn't you? We've missed you so much Tweek! It's weird not having you around in our family business!"

While the prospect of returning home for the holidays lacked appeal, the hope and excitement in his mother's voice softened him. He'd hate to disappoint her.

"I'll be there I promise. I'll see you real soon mum!"

Upon reaching his apartment, Tweek headed straight to bed, relishing the softness, the quiet and the comfort. Wendy had been sweet enough to plan a small celebration in the office, gifting him with a coffee cake (that tasted far better than the _superior_ blends his father concocted) and small presents. While he was genuinely thankful and touched for all the attention being showered on him, all the nerves from being at the centre of attention eventually got to him, that and the chilly weather took a toll on his body and Tweek felt under the weather by the end of the day. Politely declining his colleague's invitations to grab a drink, he headed straight home for bed.

Propping himself on the pillows and grabbing his laptop, Tweek allowed himself an hour of indulgence, to scroll through social media, to watch cat videos, anything that he could possibly entertain himself with. He was on to his third 'Cutest cat videos' of the night when a tab on the bottom right corner of his screen appeared.

 _Craig Tucker is calling you on Skype._


	2. Chapter 2

(Previously)

Propping himself on the pillows and grabbing his laptop, Tweek allowed himself an hour of indulgence, to scroll through social media, to watch cat videos, anything that he could possibly entertain himself with. He was on to his third 'Cutest cat videos' of the night when a tab on the bottom right corner of his screen appeared.

 _Craig Tucker is calling you on Skype._

Tweek froze.

 _Craig Tucker is actively searching me out. What for? Is this some kind of sick birthday joke? Am I the brunt of a joke I don't even know?_

The alert rang once, then twice, then thrice… Curiosity eventually triumphed fear and after a failed, haphazard attempt to tame his wild blonde hair, Tweek clicked the green button. A familiar face came into focus and Tweek chuckled when he heard that infamous monotonous drawl.

"About time you answered the damn call…"

 _What a sickeningly handsome scowl._

"I'm sorry I was caught up doing… stuff" Tweek ended lamely.

"By stuff you mean staying home on a Friday night?"

"And where exactly are you calling me from Tucker?"

"Since when were you so vocal _Twitchy_ Tweak?"

Tweek rolled his eyes at the childish comeback, "What do you want Craig? Why'd you call me for?"

"A couple of us will be back in Southpark over Christmas, we were thinking to hit the ski lodge early January. Care to join us?"

 _Skiing. High up in the mountains. Thick snow. Avalanche. Death. Skiing is probably very dangerous._ Tweek shuddered at his reasoning.

"No Tweek, there isn't going to be an avalanche."

 _Fuck, he saw right through me._

"I wasn't thinking of an avalanche."

Craig snorted.

"What do you mean by 'us'?" Tweek continued.

"Clyde, Token and a few of the other guys."

"Alright, give me some time to mull over it, I'll get back to you later."

Tweek thought he saw Craig's scowl deepen.

"Alright, alright. For God's sake Tweek, let live a little." Craig removed his chullo in mock frustration and ran his hand through his thick, brown hair.

 _Brown._

"Did you dye your hair brown?!" Tweek exclaimed incredulously.

"It's for the faculty play. It's only temporary," Craig replied a little too quickly and… _defensively._ Seemingly flustered, Craig immediately pulled the chullo back over his head, sporting a slight blush on his cheeks.

"A faculty play? Craig Tucker does faculty plays?"

An uncomfortable pause ensued.

Attempting to lighten the atmosphere, Tweek teased, "So what's the play about? Craig Tucker as Romeo?"

Another bout of uncomfortable silence.

Tweek couldn't help but burst into fits of hysterical laughter, "YOU, Craig Tucker, playing Romeo? Of all people, you?! Where art thou Craig?!"

Tweek swore Craig was mentally shooting daggers through the screen.

"Fuck you Tweek, I didn't have a choice, we had to draw straws."

Choking back the last of his laughter, Tweek replied, "No, I'm sorry, it's great Craig. Looks like you're having a lot of fun in veterinary school. I was just surprised that's all." Ignoring the nervousness bubbling within, he added thoughtfully, "I was just used to your darker hair. It's very flattering on you."

Craig's aforementioned scowl quickly fell and was replaced by a _sickeningly handsome smirk._

"You think I'm handsome don't you?"

 _Yes, you are sickeningly handsome. It really isn't fair, Tweek thought to himself._

"No, you are an insufferable jerk."

"I am an insufferable, _handsome_ jerk."

Tweek rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Anyway, how's New York? Still think everyone is shit?"

"It's been better, everyone's… _less_ shitty now. The weather is getting pretty chilly though. I was stuck outside without proper gloves and a proper jacket, probably shouldn't have done that, I'm going to get a bad flu. Oh I don't want to get a fever, or a runny nose or aching muscles…."

Tweek paused mid-sentence and realized that Craig was still listening attentively, a thoughtful look gracing his handsome face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I know I'm going off on an irrational rant again"

"No it's fine, it's good to see that you're…"

Before Craig could finish his sentence however, a familiar figure clad in a gaudy, orange parka burst into the room.

"Yo Craig, you were supposed to be at the rehearsal thirty fucking minutes ago. Are you jerking... Wait is that Tweek?!"

Much to Tweek's amusement, Kenny pushed Craig to a corner, hogging the screen with a bright and wide grin.

"Hi there Kenny, it's been awhile!" Tweek greeted pleasantly.

"Yes it has Tweek, and you're still looking at cute as ever," Kenny smirked, giving Tweek a suggestive wink.

 _Oh Kenny, I've always liked him. Sure he is lecherous but he's also equal parts brave, genial and genuine. Doesn't hurt that he's very easy on the eyes too, Tweek thought fondly._

"Fuck off Kenny, tell the rest I'll be there soon," Craig groaned shoving Kenny off his desk.

"Sure, take all the time you need, loverboy~" Kenny drawled, giving Craig another suggestive wink much to the annoyance of the latter. "I'd better see you on the mountains Tweek!" he added before leaving.

"Sorry about that, Kenny's a real dick. I'll have to get going now though, fucking dress rehearsal."

 _Fuck Shakespeare, it's my birthday, I wish you'd stay to chat, Tweek thought._

"It's fine, Kenny's entertaining in small doses. It's been nice chatting with you Craig, break a leg!" Tweek replied, forcing a smile.

Craig, on the other hand, stared at the camera in deep focus, as if willing himself to complete an insurmountable task.

"Tweek, I just wanted to say, happy birthday."

 _Craig remembered._

Tweek's stomach did a backflip before breaking out into a wide, genuine smile, "Thank you Craig."

Craig's mask of indifference was back on again and with a snort, he left the chat. Tweek however, was left in a euphoric daze.

Suddenly, he felt the fatigue in his body drain away, he was feeling infinitely better and his heart was lighter. It's been two years since he's packed his bags and moved to New Yok, but Craig Tucker remembered. Tweek was touched and contented.

Three days later, a parcel came addressed to Tweek and inside lay a pair of tasteful, green mittens and a short note.

 _Here's a belated birthday present._

 _Stay warm._

 _Best,_

 _Craig_

Tweek's worn them every day since.


End file.
